Love Isn't
by Arrant Schemata
Summary: Just a little something I wrote and then forgot about. SJ as always


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Season: Nine_

_Spoilers: Nothing major_

_Character/s: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill_

_Pairing: Sam/Jack, duh!_

_Author's Note: I wrote this story for Valentine's Day, got it Beta-ed and then forgot about it, d'oh! So I thought I'd post it now. Hope you enjoy it. _

Love Isn't…

Valentine's Day was just around the corner and a certain Lieutenant Colonel was fed up. She and Jack had been dancing around the issue between them for so long that she had forgotten a time when they weren't. Even when she was with Pete they danced around it. Now that they weren't even in direct chain of command - they danced. She was definatley fed up. She thought that it was time they stopped dancing and finally did something about it.

Standing in front of the Valentine's section in a card shop she couldn't help but despair at the options in front of her. They were so garish. Big love hearts, cheesy poems, sickening pictures and the like. Arrrggghhhh! This wasn't going to help her get Jack. She finally decided to just delve in and see if see could find a hidden gem among the trash.

After several minutes of searching she found the perfect card, not overly sickly, not a cliché but just what she wanted. Walking up to the cash register, a smile appeared on her face as she thought about Jack when he received her card. She could see the patented O'Neill smirk now. She just hoped it would help her to get her man.

Jack hung his coat up as he walked through the door of his Arlington home. He looked down and noticed the mail. Picking it up, he quickly scanned through it. Noticing an envelope in a familiar scrawl he allowed himself a moment to savour the feeling of seeing Sam's handwriting again before he opened it up.

Inside was a simple white card with a single heart on the front, underneath the heart was written the words; _Love isn't the person you can see yourself with…_ He read the words and opened up the card, _it's the person you can't see yourself without._ Beneath that Sam had written, **_I can't see myself without you Jack. All my love, always Sam_**.

Jack's heart was in his throat, she loved him. She'd finally let Jack know what was in her heart. He couldn't believe it. She loved him. Without conscious thought he put his coat back on and called for a car to take him to Andrews Air Force Base, he knew that a cargo plane was heading out tonight to take some new technology to Cheyenne for their use. As a two star General he knew that they would ask no questions if he asked to hitch a lift.

The car arrived and took him to Andrews, as he predicted the airmen aboard the C-17 Globemaster headed to Peterson had no qualms about him tagging along. The stars did have an advantage sometimes.

As the Globemaster landed Jack was already removing his seat belt, he couldn't wait to see Sam. They'd waited long enough. As soon as he was physically able Jack was off the plane and signing out a car for his use over the weekend. As soon as those formalities were out of the way he sped over to Sam's, hoping that she would be home. He didn't want to alert her to his presence in Colorado Springs so just crossed his fingers and hoped.

In record time he pulled up in front of her house. Her Volvo was sitting by the side of the road – she was home. He leapt out of the car, locked it and ran up the path to the front door. He took several deep breaths. He suddenly didn't know what to do, what to say, how do you tell someone that you have been in love with them for years? Deciding to just wing it like he usually did he knocked on the door.

Sam's voice sounded from deep within her house "One minute" she called. He could hear her moving around as she walked to the door. He held his breath and waited, as she opened the door he just smiled and watched her reaction. To say she was surprised was an understatement, she was speechless. She just gaped at him, mouth open.

Jack took a step forward and placed a finger beneath her chin, as he closed her mouth he said, "I can't see myself without you either, Sam. I love you". He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The touch of Jacks' lips against hers brought her around. Her hands moved from by her sides to slip around Jack's shoulders. She slid one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, hoping that he would take that as an invitation to deepen the kiss further, and he did.

As Jack's tongue slid into her mouth she pulled him the rest of the way into the house and closed the door behind them. Sliding her hands round to his front, she grabbed hold of his tie and dragged him towards her bedroom. She had waited so long for this - there was no way she was waiting any longer. Jack O'Neill was here, now and she was going to take advantage of it for as long as he was there. Talking would come later but right now, she was going to show him just how much she loved him.

_I'll leave the rest to your imagination, I'm sure it's better than anything I could write. Please review, they make me smile. _


End file.
